A True Fortune
by KatLeePT
Summary: Henry's got an idea that might just work. Femme Slash.


"Pshaw!"

Emma looks up quickly at the sudden sound unexpectedly leaving the former Evil Queen's mouth. Her eyebrows are slightly risen as their son looks up too. "What is it, Mom?" he asks.

"Henry, I told you these fortune cookies are nonsense," Regina remarks, waving a tiny slip of white paper in the air. "This just proves I'm right. The things are bogus, even if an old dragon makes them!"

Emma ducks her head slightly, hiding her smile behind her hand that reaches for her tea. She's not about to tell Regina that nobody uses the word "bogus" any more. She changes the path of her thoughts to the fact that there's also nowhere else in the world where one can dine on delicious Chinese food and actually get a fortune made by a real dragon - or where dragons exist either.

"Stop laughing, Swan." Regina's words and glare clip at her, making Emma swallow the laughter she feels bubbling up in her throat.

"I'm not laughing," she says and quickly takes a sip of her tea, hiding her smile now around her straw.

"What's it say, Mom?" Henry asks quizzically, snatching the fortune from Regina's hand before she can stop him.

"'Your greatest riches can not be found in a safe,'" he reads. He slowly looks up, his puzzled eyes casting glances around their table.

Emma shrugs as his eyes land on her. "Don't ask me, kid. I was puzzled enough about my own: 'Home is where you make it.'"

"I explained that one to you."

A smile curves Regina's lips even as Emma's grin brightens. "You're right," she acknowledges. "You did." She shakes her head. "Two years ago, I never would have thought that Storybrooke would become my home."

"Or that you had a family or that magic exists," Henry adds knowingly, "but you do and it does."

Emma nods. "You've got me there," she agrees.

Henry looks up suddenly at his other mother. "And I can explain this one to you too, Mom."

"Really?" Regina quirks an eyebrow at him. Her voice is dry, and her smile gone.

"Yup." Henry grins, his bright eyes sparkling with knowledge and love. "Your greatest riches can't be found in a safe, because they're not money or gold or any of those kinds of things."

Regina scowls. "Then what, pray tell, do you suppose they are?"

"Easy. Me. And my other Mom. The people you love. The riches of the heart are always way more important than money and other stuff like that."

Regina stares at him, aghast, her mouth open but no words emitting just yet. "I never said - " she starts to exclaim at the same time that Emma cries, "Whoa! Easy there, kid! Just because you've seen us kiss a couple of times doesn't mean we're in love!"

"Uh huh," Henry murmurs, his eyes darting between his two mothers.

Regina casts a glower at Emma before returning her attention to Henry. "For once," she says, "I have to agree with Miss Swan. Those kisses you've witnessed were . . . " She pauses, searching for a way to explain them away. The first time she'd kissed Emma, she'd had a little too much to drink. The second time she was so angry she'd thought she might be able to shut the blonde up by covering her blustering mouth. Emma herself had initiated the third time, but Regina hadn't pushed her away. She fumbles now for words just as did before for Emma's clothes.

"Uh huh," Henry says again. "They were what?" He leans closer, curious to hear how his mothers are going to explain away to themselves, more than him, the real reasons behind their kisses.

"Yes, Regina," Emma agrees, looking up over the table and back into Regina's eyes. "What precisely were our kisses?"

"You kissed me some of those times, Miss Swan - "

"What you moaned the last time I kissed you wasn't exactly my last name, Mayor Mills."

"No, it wasn't. I - "

"Just admit it! You two love each other!"

Regina shakes her head as she looks back over to her child and marvels at his innocence; his wisdom beyond his years to be able to see something neither herself or Emma wants seen by any one, least of all him; and his persistence in what he believes. "Love is a complicated thing, Henry."

"You're telling me! Look at everything my grandparents have been through!"

"Henry, it's complicated for other reasons than just what David and Mary Margaret have been through - "

"You mean Snow White and Prince Charming, your parents," Henry corrects her.

This time, it's Emma mouth that works, her jaw moving backwards and forwards, without any sound being produced.

"Henry," Regina says in her tone that always warns him when he's going too far.

"You both know I'm telling the truth!"

"The truth as you see it," interjects Emma.

"Then what," he demands, "is the truth? Why are you two always fussing, fighting, and kissing if you don't love each other?"

"Adult emotions are complicated."

"They don't have to be! You either like somebody or you don't like somebody! And if you do like somebody, then they should like you too, just like you told me when I asked you about Grace."

"The girl would have to be a fool to turn you away," Regina speaks darkly.

"That's not exactly what you said when I asked you. You said if I feel that way about her, then she probably has those feelings for me too, and if she doesn't, then - "

"Then she'd have to be a fool to turn you away," Regina repeats firmly.

"Well, yeah." He looks down, then back up at his mothers. "But you're not a fool, either one of you!"

"But that doesn't mean we love each other!"

"Even if I had feelings for your mother," Emma cuts in, "does not mean that she has to have the same feelings about me."

"Really, Miss Swan!"

"What?"

"Why can I not be the one who has feelings for you and you the one who rejects them? You are a woman of the modern world, after all! Aren't you always telling me how far women have progressed in this time?"

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean that the people we love always love us back!"

Regina pauses as she stares across the table at Emma. "Are you . . . trying to say you do hold feelings for me?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "I'm just saying, for argument's sake, that just because somebody loves somebody doesn't mean that other person is necessarily going to share their feelings!"

Regina's dark eyes widen. "You _do_ have feelings for me!" she breathes.

"Well, yeah, maybe I do!" Emma snaps. She's only aware of what she's said after the words are already out and hanging in the air between them above the table.

"Why didn't you say something?"

Emma rolls her eyes again, becoming steadily more frustrated. "Like I'm really going to tell the Evil Queen I like the taste of her kisses!"

Regina eyes her. "No more so," she says carefully, testing, "than the Evil Queen is going to admit to liking the feeling of the Savior's prized, golden lips upon her own!"

"Prized?" Emma stares at her. "Golden?" She bursts out laughing. "You do have it bad!" She pauses and whispers, her face suddenly paling as though she can not believe the words or perhaps the knowledge really does scare her, "For me."

"Yes! For you!" Regina's own face suddenly turns ashen. She glances at Henry, then back at Emma. "Maybe the child is on to something, after all."

Henry claps his hands together in glee. "Yes," he announces, "I am! You two love each other! We're meant to be a family, and we're going to be one after all!"

"Emma, I . . . "

"Regina," Emma declares, "I should have told you! I should have - "

Regina leans across the table and cups Emma's face in her hands. Emma smiles up at her, trusting her - truly trusting her where Henry is not directly concerned for the first time. Regina's thumb softly over first Emma's cheek and then her smiling lips. "I should have told you," she whispers.

"It's okay." Emma beams up at her. "I know now." She leans forward, gently pushing Regina's thumb off of her mouth with her pursed lips, and presses her lips to Regina's.

Immediately, Regina starts hungrily kissing her back. Her lips nibble at her; her tongue slips into her mouth and twines around hers. She moans. The sound is not the cry of a name at all this time but rather a gasp emitted by sheer pleasure. Emma leans closer, pulling Regina in deeper.

Henry beams. "I'll see you moms later." They don't even look up as he slips away from the table and out of the restaurant. He's still beaming wide as he walks down Storybrooke's streets, confident in the knowledge that his mothers will stop fighting now. He knows love spells never work out right, but he should have tried a truth spell a long time ago. He laughs, feeling Spring in the air, and continues on. His life will soon be the best, and happiest, it ever has been with both his mothers happy and united at last!

The End


End file.
